Seven Years Later
by Jessica Lynne Greenleaf
Summary: It has been seven years since Gohan defeated Cell. He now lives with his mother and brother Goten while his father looks on from the other world. Gohan is a teenager who now has achieved getting a part time job. See what else is in store for Gohan!


Hello everyone! I know I've mainly been focusing on my Harry Potter story, Malfoy and the Mudblood, but I wrote this for a friend, when I decided to have a writing challenge. If you would like to take part in it let me explain! What I did is I had a list of six basic things I needed in order to create a story. It is true that I only managed to get three of them done out of the dozen I had as requests, but they were the only three that really struck interest! Hopefully one or two of the other ones will over time, but for now I challenge you all to come up with an awesome list for me to create a story from! Here is what I need from you. 1. Characters limit of two or three 2. Location 3. a food or beverage 4. an animal 5. a color 6. an emotion I do not own DBZ, but I find this highly amusing.

* * *

Life throws us all curve balls. Some of them are expected, some of them aren't as bad as others. It is up to us to decide how dramatic and how big of a role they play in our lives. And for Gohan, this most recent curve ball was a dozy. He had just started high school and finally was getting the swing of things when his mother had suggested he should get a job. Why did he need a job? Gohan's mother prided herself in knowing that she had the perfect scholar for a son. He scored perfect test scores on his entrance exams into high school. Chi-Chi was a very determined woman and nothing would stop her from achieving her goal. The only known force that could change her mind was Goku, Gohan's father. But now that Goku had been dead for almost seven years, after he had died trying to save the world from Cell, Gohan was the man of the house. He had become this said man of the house at the age of eleven. It was his job as the man of the house to acquire the education his father never had. Chi-Chi wanted her only boy to be the best in the world. No one would stop her baby boy from succeeding if she had any say in the matter.

That is until Goku had left her with a little surprise. Chi-Chi gave birth to another son nine months after Goku had died, meaning that Gohan was thrown another curve ball. To his delight this had been a blessing in disguise, as Gohan was able to have more family companionship in light of the fact that his father had past. It was remarkable how little Goten looked just like Goku, the resemblance was unreal. And so life had proceeded to carry on in a peaceful manner. When Gohan wasn't spending time with Goten or his mother had his nose constantly in the books, this is why he got those perfect exam scores, but now as Gohan and Goten had grown older and the money that Chi-Chi used to have continued to diminish it was apparent that someone needed to get a job and soon.

And this is how Gohan landed in the position he was in right now. Chi-Chi knew that her Gohan could strive even farther and obtain a job with ease. After all those perfect exam scores looked amazing on a resume. Now that he was sixteen years old he was old enough to get one. Gohan would easily be able to get to his job, since he could fly, and if worse came to worse he could always use the Flying Nimbus.

Once Gohan had adjusted to high school Chi-Chi harped on him to go and get a job. He had now finished the first trimester of his first year in high school and started applying for a job. That experience had been a real treat. Every night when Gohan came home from school, he would unload his backpack and dump a couple applications on the kitchen table. He would then go into his room, do his homework, and then come back out into the kitchen and start on the resumes. He grabbed any and every application that he could get his hands on, as Chi-Chi was very adamant about him getting a job as soon as possible. It would only be a part time job, only working a couple nights a week to make sure that it didn't interfere with his homework. After all in Chi-Chi's world Gohan's studies were top priority. The entire world just be threatened by every single opponent that the Z fighters had ever encountered since day one and Chi-Chi would still make Gohan stay inside if he had any homework to do.

A soft sigh emitted from Gohan's lips as he thought back to those days. It seemed not that long ago that his father had died, even though it had been almost seven years now. A smile crossed his face when he thought of all the good times they had had together as a family. Whenever Goku had a spare moment from saving the world it was always spent just the three of them. Chi-Chi was very fond of those nine days before the Cell Games, it was memories of those days where Goku did nothing but devote all his time to his family that she remembered best.

Gohan snapped back to reality as he continued walking down the sidewalk towards his new job. It had been two weeks ago that he had been accepted and started this new job. His mother had been so proud and threw a small party in celebration. This job was pretty flexible luckily, and the manager of the store understood fully that Gohan's studies were very important. He would be working two nights a week and then one longer shift during the weekend. This allowed for Gohan to have plenty of time to study.

He opened the door of the store and walked in. As usual his vision was assaulted with pink. Everywhere he looked was different shades of pink, red and purple. Gohan sighed and visibly shrunk as he scuttled over to the time clock. He sighed softly, "How did I get myself into this mess? Why did I even except this job in the first place? This is no place for me to be. I told mom I didn't want to work here and she agreed, that is until Bulma…"

He remembered it well when Bulma had come over. It was the day that he had gotten the job offer. Chi-Chi was excited but told him that he should wait for a more acceptable job to come his way. But Bulma wouldn't hear it, the place that accepted him happened to be one of her favorites clothing stores. She had just brought Trunks over to play with Goten, but once she heard that through Gohan she'd get discounts she forced her opinion on Gohan.

The blue haired woman was quite frightening when she wanted something. Chi-Chi staunchly disapproved saying that Gohan shouldn't have even applied to the place in the first place. Gohan swore that he didn't even look at where the application was from and just filled it out on impulse. But when Bulma offered Chi-Chi a hundred Zeni a week if Gohan took the job, Chi-Chi told Gohan that he had to accept.

"This is a woman's clothing store for crying out loud." Gohan punched in for his shift and resumed his spot behind the counter. It looked like no one was in the store at the moment, so he would be able to relax. He looked over at the cage where two rabbits were kept. The owner of the store apparently loved rabbits and had a rabbit themed section of the store. The rabbit's names were Romeo and Juliet, since the store could be an intimate store for a husband and wife. Gohan sighed even louder as he pulled out his advanced calculus book. "I don't even understand why Bulma would need to shop as much as she claims as a women's lingerie store."

Gohan shuddered as his pure mind didn't even allow him to think of why Bulma would spend so much time at a lingerie store. It probably kept Vegeta happy, but Gohan quickly went back to his calculus book before his pure mind was corrupted. He flipped to chapter four, section two and began studying.

After finishing up the according to him, 'easy' assignment that he had due on Friday, Gohan started walking around the store. Whenever he came even remotely close to the windows of the store, Gohan used his super speed to duck behind the mannequins clad in lacy bras and panties, so no one would see him. "I just hope that no one from my high school ever has the impulse to come into this store when I'm working. Please let no one I know come into this store when I'm working, especially Videl." He blushed thinking about what she would say. The stubborn girl was still trying to figure out just who The Great Sayiaman was. She was always on his case, following him around just in case he magically changed into his outfit then and there. Gohan had quite the busy schedule now between school, work, and fighting crime as a masked fighter. He was surprised he hadn't slipped up and Videl hadn't figured it out by now.

"I can't imagine what she would say if she found me here." He cringed just thinking about. A mental image of Videl screaming pervert at him and punching him as hard as she could popped into his mind. "Definitely will not be telling her that I got a job… I'll have to keep that a secret from all my friends at high school. And what about Angela? I have a date with her tomorrow, oh great I better get all my homework done ahead of time…" Gohan slunk back over to the front counter of the store and pulled out his literature book. He was going on his very first date tomorrow with a girl that had somehow figured out he was the Great Sayiaman. He sighed; everything was just seemed to be going wrong for him. First he had the obsessive daughter of Hercule chasing after him, trying to unmask him, then he was forced into taking a job at a women's lingerie store, and now he was being blackmailed onto going on a date. Gohan looked up to the ceiling and mumbled. "Dad, I bet you're watching this and laughing. I'm so glad you're not here to witness me working at a lingerie store. It's embarrassing… I don't even want to touch the 'clothes' when people come up and buy them. I wish you were here to tell me what to do."

Gohan frowned slightly as he thought of how much easier life would be if his dad was around. For one thing, he wouldn't be working at a lingerie store. Just why exactly the owner wanted to hire a sixteen year old boy to work around lacy, silky and/or skimpy panties and bras Gohan had no idea. He was scared to go around the extremely revealing bras and panties. He always made one of the other female workers handle those.

Whenever Gohan was at the store working it always put him in a bit of a sad mood. It was always here that he would contemplate just what he was going to do with his life. He had a lot of smarts and knew that he'd go far in his studies, but why did things have to happen the way that they did? Why did his dad have to die and leave him, Goten and his mom behind? After all Goku had had the choice of coming back but declined. Gohan knew why his father had decided to stay dead, to protect his family and the earth, but still it was hard on Gohan, he missed his father very much.

Gohan shook his head. "I have to get this done so I can go out with Angela tomorrow. I'd hate to think of what would happen if I asked to reschedule our date." He visibly cringed. "Dad, I don't want to go on this date. Angela seems like she's a nice girl and she's pretty but… But I just don't want to go on a forced date. I'll probably date later, when I find someone I want to date. It's just too rushed and against my will right now. Plus I have this new job, and school and mom is going to kill me if dating Angela gets in the way of my studies. You know how mom is… Plus I don't even know if she's my type. Why are girls so complicated? How did you find mom? Where can I find a girl that I know I want to be with? Dad, come home, please?" Gohan was back to looking at the ceiling. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "We need you here… No evil force has come ever since you died dad. Everything is safe now, everyone needs you back. Mom, Goten, you don't even know your second son… Krillin, and Yamcha, Bulma, and even though he doesn't want to admit it Vegeta probably misses you too. The challenge that you offered just by being here, he wants to fight you again. Dad, I miss you, more than anything I just wish by some way that you could come back." He closed his eyes tightly, a single tear squeezing out from under his eyelid and down his left cheek.

He heard a loud clearing of a throat as Gohan opened his eyes again. Looking slightly over to his left he noticed the manager looking at him sadly. "I'm alright, really…" Gohan's cheeks turned slightly pink as he buried his nose back in his literature book. He watched out of the corner of his eye his manager leave and go back into the back. "Phew… Remind me to keep a better eye out when talking to dad."

About half an hour later Gohan was done with all of his homework. His manager came back out and had Gohan grab a bunch of boxes from the back and stock the new shipment of panties they had received. Gohan lifted all the boxes with ease, not even using the pulley, after all he was a super sayain. Gohan then ripped the top of the box off and picked up a handful of the cotton bikini cut panties and placed them on the table where they were on sale. Gohan did his best to think of something else as he stocked them. If he looked down and thought about what he was doing, his face would surely turn bright read. It reminded him of the third day he had started working there, just thinking about it made his cheeks flush.

Two Saturday's ago Gohan was still shadowing one of his fellow employees. He was handed a pink bunny printed tape measurer by the woman he was shadowing. He looked at it confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The woman had smiled at him and motioned over to a woman that looked about five years younger than his mother. Mai, his fellow employee smiled. "I'm going to show you how to measure for a bra."

"A bra…?" Gohan looked down at the floppy pink, bunny printed tape measure in his hands. What did she mean measure for a bra? He looked back up at the woman who was standing there. Mai took Gohan's hand and walked over to the woman. "First wrap the tape measure right below her chest that will give you the number that you will base the size of the bra off of."

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked quickly down back at the tape measure, then quickly back at Mai, then at the woman he was supposed to measure. "I… N-no!" His black eyes held a level of horror in them as his faced turned beat red. He dropped the tape measure and ran back into the break room so fast that no one even saw him leave. Gohan sunk down into a chair so hard that he ended up breaking it with the power he used. He remained on the floor, stiff as a board due to the shock and utter horror and embarrassment of having to measure a woman's chest like that. He had narrowly dodged the bullet that time. What would happen if he was asked to do the same thing again? Would he be able to do it? Gohan shook his head profusely. "No, no, no! I can't do that! It's not my place, it's not right. I mean shouldn't another female do that? Why did she even hand me that? Isn't that considered sexual harassment?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as the manager came into the room.

The manager noticed him on the floor surrounded by splinters of the broken chair that he had broken by merely using a bit of his power to sit on the chair. "Gohan sweetheart are you alright?" She stepped into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I just wasn't expecting that… I wasn't comfortable with the idea… Is the costumer… alright?" He asked looked up at her.

"Yes, she's fine. She was more concerned about you. I won't ask you to do that again until you're ready alright? Why don't you go and grab some boxes from the back and stock the new bras we got, okay?"

Gohan nodded slowly and stood. He looked down and noticed the massacred chair. "I'm sorry about the chair…"

"No worries Gohan, we have plenty to spare."

He nodded and cleaned up the mess before getting back to work.

"That was a long day…" Gohan looked down at the table and noticed that he had stocked all of the boxes. He then carried the boxes into the back and into the recycling. He then went back out into the front when he noticed a funny looking creature with a cap on its head with a strawberry ice cream cone. Gohan's eyebrows knit in confusion as he crouched down and held out his head. "Hello little guy. You're pretty far away from your home aren't you? The forest isn't within ten miles of here. I can bring you back on my way home how does that sound?"

"Pika-pi!" The little yellow creature jumped up and down, which made the white turban with a purple gem placed on top fall to the ground.

Gohan picked up the turban and further inspected it. He looked at it oddly. "That's strange, that looks just like Piccolo's hat… There's no mistaking it no one would wear something this ridiculous besides him." A small smile crossed over Gohan's hat. "I'll have to ask him about that later." Gohan then picked up the Pikachu who had by how inhaled the ice cream cone it had. "Come on little guy. I'll just put you in the back until the end of my shift." He then turned around and headed for the break room. Just as he opened the door to the break room he heard a bell ding that signaled the opening of the front door. Gohan turned and looked at the person who entered. He couldn't believe his eyes as he struggled not to laugh. "Piccolo?"

The tall green skinned Namek looked at Gohan incredously. "Gohan? What are you doing in a store like this….?"

On instinct Gohan's cheeks flushed once more as he leapt behind the counter for cover. "I… Well, it's a long story actually… Wait, what are you doing here? Do you have a girlfriend Piccolo?"

Piccolo couldn't help but blush at Gohan's comment. It was a rare sight for the Namek to blush, but it was peculiar to see Piccolo in a women's lingerie store. "I…" He stuttered for a moment. "You didn't answer my question."

Gohan sighed softly. "I work here now…"

"You work here?" Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Gohan. "Your mom told me that you got a job. But I didn't expect here…"

"Yeah…" He looked down at his hand and noticed the Namekians turban in his hand. He looked back up at Piccolo to notice that he didn't have his turban on. "I assume you came in hear following this creature?" He motioned to the Pikachu in his arms.

"Pika-pikachu!" The yellow electrical mouse leapt from Gohan's hands and tried to make a run for the door.

Piccolo cut the yellow fuzz ball off and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. "I don't think so. I had to chase this thing for an hour through busy roads and streets because it stole my turban."

"Piccolo? What were you doing here, anyway? You don't like the city much."

"I stopped by your house today and your mother told me that you got a job. She told me where it was so I decided to come over and see you. Then I ran into this thing and it stole my turban that had fallen off. "

"Oh, well I have about an hour left of my shift and then I should be done. I'm just going to bring this little guy back to the forest before I go home."

Piccolo grunted in annoyance. That little fuzz ball had irritated him highly. After all he had to chase the thing around without flying for at least an hour since he was in the middle of the busy city of Satan city. There was no way he would have gotten away with flying around the town without ending up in the news. But his frustration seemed to melt away once he had found Gohan. "Alright, I'll wait… outside." The tall Namekian walked outside and leaned against the wall while waiting for Gohan.

Gohan placed Pikachu back in the break room and continued on his shift. He then finished up some straightening of shelves and helped a few costumers that came in before he was done. Gohan then went back into the break room, punched out, grabbed Pikachu and headed outside where Piccolo was waiting.

"Ready?" Piccolo stood up straight as he and Gohan started walking through the town. They took the quickest way to the outskirts of town before flying away. They stopped briefly at the closest forest and dropped off the yellow mouse.

"There you go. See ya later little guy." Gohan waved as he watched the Pikachu quickly run off and climb a tree to grab an apple. He then turned to Piccolo and the pair continued to fly back to Gohan's house.

A wide smile crossed over Gohan's face as he looked from Piccolo up into the heavens. _Thank you dad, even though you are gone now you have left people behind with me that help me in all the ways you did when you were alive. Every day I realize it more and more that nothing will be the same without you. But dad, I will have so much to tell you about all the things you missed all these years._

_

* * *

_

Awww how sweet! I was debating on making a sequel but I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
